1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is electrolytic processes for producing hydrogen gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of solar energy to power electrolytic cells has received widespread attention in view of recent energy resource depletion and environmental pollution awareness. The production of hydrogen from electrolytic cells and the use of solar energy to power such cells has been recognized by the prior art as a marriage of two arts which has great potential in the solution of both these problems. While much work has been done on improving the efficiency of such systems, more work is needed in view of the low energy levels involved in extracting useful energy from the sun (i.e., low extractable voltages from sunlight per square foot of collection apparatus) and in view of the overvoltage and corrosion problems associated with the use of conventional electrolytes in this environment. The range of semiconductor material useful to gather this potentially great source of energy in this environment has also been limited because of the corrosive effects of conventional electrolytes on such semiconductors. For example, in an article by Frank and Bard (Journal of the American Chemical Society, Volume 99, July 1977, pgs. 4667-4675) the problem of corrosion of the electrode surfaces in photo-assisted electrolysis systems is described.
What is needed is an electrolyte system useful in basically conventional electrolytic cells which are at least partially radiant energy powered and which will produce hydrogen to power a fuel cell while solving the inefficient overpotential and corrosion problems associated with the use of conventional electrolyte systems. What is also needed is a system which will expand the use of available semiconductor material which can be used in such systems to provide more flexibility in establishing photoelectric processes with greater efficiency.